prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Emily Fields
Emily Fields ist eine der Hauptcharaktere in Pretty Little Liars und die Tochter von Wayne und Pam Fields. Sie ist ein Mitglied der Fields-Familie. Staffel Eins thumb|leftDie Serie beginnt mit Aufnahmen von der Nacht, in der Alison DiLaurentis verschwunden ist. Alison, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings und Emily Fields machen eine Pyjama-Party in Spencer's Scheune. Die Lichter waren plötzlich aus gegangen und Alison machte den vier Mädchen Angst, in dem sie sich an die Scheunentür anschlich. Sie lachten und scherzten darüber und tranken das Getränk, das Alison ihnen brachte. Dann wachte Aria auf, gefolgt von Hanna und Emily. Ali und Spencer waren nicht da. Aria ging zur Scheunentür und Spencer kehrte zurück. Sie ließ die anderen Mädchen wissen, dass Ali fehlte und sie hörte sie schreien. thumb|leftEin Jahr später, an der High School, ist Emily überrascht, als sie auf Aria, die ein Jahr lang in Island war. Emily erzählt Aria, was sie verpasst hat, während sie weg war, einschließlich der Tatsache, dass die anderen drei Mädchen, ihre ehemaligen Freunde Hanna, Spencer und Emily, sich alle seit Alison's Verschwinden auseinandergelebt haben. In der Zwischenzeit, die ehemals mollige Hanna, hat sich den Ruf als neues IT-Girl gemacht, neben dem ehemaligen Nerd und Außenseiter Mona, die sich ein neues Umstyling und Outfit gemacht hat, kommen in den Klassenraum. In der Klasse (Englischklasse) nimmt Emily, das seltstame Verhalten zwischen Aria und dem neuen Lehrer Mr. Fitz, auf. thumb|leftZu Hause, beschreibt Emily ihrer Mutter, Pam, die Rückkehr von Aria. Ihre Mutter ist eine offenbar verurteilende und kontrollierende Mutter, da sie ihre abfällige Meinung über Aria's früher pinke Strähnen nicht zurückhält. Sie schickt Emily mit einem Presentkorb zu dem Haus der St. Germain's, die neue Familie, die in Alison's altes Haus gezogen sind. Dort trifft sie auf Maya St. Germain und hilft ihr die Umzugskartons ins Haus zu bringen. die beiden erwähnen das sie jeweils einen Freund haben, dennoch küsst Maya Emily zum Abschied. Sie ist überzeugend genug um Emily dazu zu bringen das erste Mal Graß zu rauchen. thumb|leftNach der Schule, am nächsten Tag, machen Maya und Emily einen Spaziergang und Emily teilt ihre Gedanken über Alison und ihr Verschwinden. Es ist schwer für die Ehrungen der Menschen, die für Alison links auf dem Bordstein vor Maya's Haus abgelegt wurden, in einem Müllcontainer zu sehen. thumbAm nächsten Tag in der Umkleidekabine der Schul-Turnhalle, nach dem Schwimmtraining, findet Emily einen Brief von "A", in dem "A" sie wissen lässt, dass "A" auf sie aufmerksam durch Kuss vom Vortag ist. Spencer schließt ihren Spind in der Nähe, wo sie gerade in ihre Feldhockey-Uniform geändert hat, und sieht, wie Emily ins Leere starrt. Sie fragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber Emily bestreitet, dass etwas falsch ist. thumb|left Aussehen Persönlichkeit Emily war sehr schüchtern, bis sie Allison traf. Sie ist sehr nett zu ihren Freundinnen und versucht immer ihnen zu helfen, wenn sie in einer Krise stecken. Bücher Beziehungen : '' Hauptartikel: Emily Fields/Beziehungen'' Aria Montgomery : Hauptartikel: Aria und Emily Spencer Hastings : Hauptartikel: Spencer und Emily Hanna Marin : Hauptartikel: Hanna und Emily Alison DiLaurentis thumb : : Emily hat sich in Alison verliebt und es ist möglich, dass auch Alison sich in sie verliebte. Sie haben sich zweimal geküsst. Das erste Mal in der Bibliothek und das zweite Mal in einer Halluzination von Emily. Maya St. Germain : Hauptartikel: Emily und Maya Paige McCullers : Hauptartikel: Emily und Paige Samara Cook : Hauptartikel: Emily und Samara Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Katerstimmung *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Französisch für Fortgeschrittene *Der schöne Schein *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *2-1-4 *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Dates mit Hindernissen *Trügerische Hoffnung *Schrecken ohne Ende *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Die Beichte *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen 'A' *Unter der Oberfläche *Leading the Blind *Kiss Before Lying *Naked Truth *CTRL:A *the Code *Knows Best *of the Beholder *These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked Staffel Drei *Happened 'That Night' *is the New Black *of the Blind *of a Feather *Girl is Poison *Remains Of The 'A' *Crazy *Kisses *Kahn Game *Lies Beneath *Fright Female *Lady Killer *is a Dark Ride *Better Now *Mania *Loves Company *of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *to Me *Becomes of the Broke-Hearted *Water *of Sight, Out of Mind *the Circle Be Unbroken? *Your Puppet *Dangerous GAme Staffel Vier *Is for A-L-I-V-E *of the Shoe *Cradle *Time *Zeta Die *the Gun *Kicking 'A' *Guilty Girl's Handbook Trivia Zitate Galerie Wab4.jpg Freundoderfeind.png WdNs5.jpg WdNs1.jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Fields-Familie Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Schüler Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter